1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device and, more particularly, to a protective device for a castor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional protective device 1 for a castor in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a C-shaped mounting sleeve 10 having an inner periphery formed with a plurality of catch plates 101, a pull member 11 having a first end attach to the mounting sleeve 10 and a second end formed with a pull tab 111, and two breakable lines 12 formed on the mounting sleeve 10 and extending to the first end of the pull member 11. In assembly, the protective device 1 is mounted on a castor. The castor includes a castor body and two rollers. When the mounting sleeve 10 of the protective device 1 is mounted on each of the two rollers of the castor, each of the two rollers of the castor is received in the mounting sleeve 10 and is retained by the catch plates 101. In such a manner, each of the two rollers of the castor is protected by the mounting sleeve 10 of the protective device 1 so that the protective device 1 can protect the castor to prevent the castor from being hit or worn during transportation. In operation, when the user applies a force on the pull tab 111 of the pull member 11, the pull tab 111 of the pull member 11 is pulled to tear the two breakable lines 12 so that pull member 11 is detached from the mounting sleeve 10, and the mounting sleeve 10 is broken and is released from each of the two rollers of the castor. Then, the user applies a force on the mounting sleeve 10 to remove the mounting sleeve 10 from each of the two rollers of the castor. However, the user has to apply a force on the pull tab 111 of the pull member 11 to break the mounting sleeve 10 and then has to apply a force on the mounting sleeve 10 to remove the mounting sleeve 10 from each of the two rollers of the castor, thereby wasting inconvenience to the user, and thereby wasting the user's time and energy.